David
Summary David is one of the main characters in the Pivot Zombie Series and has a brief introduction in the first episode, when he saves Craig and Frank. After getting separated from them during the holdout, David is left to fend for himself after being injured by the helicopter crash. However David is reunited with Craig once again as he stumbles upon the military base where Vince and the group are situated. He is allowed into the base due to his injuries and is able to get along with everyone in the group. He volunteers to go on the rescue mission to find Gary, wanting to show that he can be a useful asset to the group. David has show that he can be effective in combat during episode six, where he kills multiple bandits. He is slowly building a good relationship with Mark and is trying to gain Vince's trust. David serves as the muscle of the group as he is undoubtedly the biggest and strongest. Full Character Story As we all know David didn't choose a right way in his beginning. He became a thief with his uncle and they stole a lot of money from banks. One day, David was betrayed by his uncle and he was abandoned and the police officers had caught David. David then was imprisoned at Redwood Penitentiary. At that time, David met another inmate called Zane. They became friends after they were living in the same cell at the penitentiary. On the day of the outbreak, the guards left the control room and ran away. One of the prisoners pressed the buttons and helped the prisoners escape from Redwood Penitentiary. David and Zane chose to follow the other prisoners. They left the Redwood Penitentiary successfully and Zane asked David to keep moving and find some place to rest. After they left the Redwood Penitentiary, they couldn't find anybody in the streets. David felt weird about that. Suddenly, David saw one person was walking in the street, David went to that person and found that he was a zombie. David felt shocked and that zombies started to attack him. Zane found a machete and killed the zombies immediately. David felt thankful to Zane and Zane said that the place wasn't safe anymore and they should keep moving. They found some supplies at one house. Zane found some water and David found a pistol for himself. They heard a noise and that was the sound from the car alarm. They came out the house and saw two guys are walking. It was known that they were Craig and Frank, who were walking in the street in Episode 1 (Unnamed). David asked them to come his way if they wanted to live. David and Zane covered Craig and Frank to go to their safe-house and Zane was killed by the overwhelming number of zombies. David felt upset about Zane's death. Frank comforted David and asked him to keep fighting for his life. David agreed with what Frank said. They left the safe-house later because the house lacked supplies and they had to keep moving. David, Craig and Frank then found some military. The soldier told them if they helped the soldiers defend that location for the imminent zombie attack, then they will give them a ride out of the city. David agreed with what he said and followed his order. Unfortunately, the hordes of infected overwhelmed some of the soldiers quickly and ran towards Craig, Frank and David. The soldiers in charge ordered a retreat to the helicopter, deciding they couldn't wait there any longer. David knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the roof in time, so he dove into a nearby building as the others attempted to board the helicopter. David lost the connection with Craig and Frank here. David hid within the wreckage all night until the horde passed through. David came out after the next day, he couldn't find Craig and Frank but only numerous dead bodies. David felt disgusted about what he saw so he left that place and went to a different house to find some supplies. His arm injured when the helicopter went down. Three days later, David found a military base and went to see it and hoped there were some soldiers there. When David reached the military gate, Jane saw him and asked him to put down his gun. Mark then came out and asked Jane what was going on. Jane told him that a new guy was outside of the military gate. David begged them to let him in for some days and then he would leave. Mark wasn't willing to let him in but Jane convinced him to let David in. David finally joined the Winston Military Base and his injured arm was healed by Zoey. After Craig, Vince and Rob came back to the Winston Military Base, Jane told Vince that she found a survivor and then David came out. He saw Craig and reunited with him. Craig asked David how he made it. David explained everything to Craig and asked what happened to Frank. Craig told David that Frank didn't make it because he was bitten. Craig told Vince that he wanted to repay David because David used to save him and Vince allowed David to stay here. David then knew more information about the people and made more friends including Mark and Rob. Vince told the team to join him to save Gary. Although David didn't know who Gary was, he was willing to help Vince. All people had joined Vince for the rescue of Gary. When they arrived at the bandits compound in the Heroes (Episode 6), David worried his weight would be a problem when climbing across the rope. Craig told David that the military-grade rope could handle his weight. They arrived at the another building successfully and found Gary on the ground floor. Vince then ordered David and Mark to cover them in the Rescue (Episode 7). David killed some bandits and asked Mark to cover him. He and Mark finally went back to the team and left successfully. When they arrived at the military base, David told that he was a jailbird and he promised that he wouldn't go back to wronging way again. Vince agreed to what he said and told the team to take a rest. In Origins (Episode 8), David helped Craig patrol the military base and Craig asked David to go outside with him and Rob to find Rob's family. David was willing to join them and they went to Rob's house the next day in Conflict (Episode 9). The group found out that Rob's family had reached a survival bunker and they headed back to the military base . Craig then brought up the idea of going to the bunker after they had come back to the base. Vince was still hesitant to decide whether the team should go to the bunker. Danny was killed suddenly and the bandits were outside. They fought the bandits and Vince told David to open the truck. While David was starting the truck, tons of bandits were shooting them. Mark told David to start the truck. David didn't want to die and drove the truck to leave the military base. Gary was left behind and killed by the Bandit Leader. Vince felt angry about what David did and blamed David. David said he drove off the truck to ensure everyone was safe. Vince didn't hear what he said and attacked David. They both fought for some minutes and Rachel stopped them by opening fire with her pistol. David felt hurtful about what Vince did and Vince thought he did a wrong thing. Vince later asked David to forgive him and their relationships have improved since. The team then left the city and found that they lacked petrol when the truck stopped. Vince ordered David, Craig and Mark to go with him to find petrol and Mark had a small argument with Vince. Vince scolded Mark and Mark felt unhappy about it. David comforted Mark and told Mark that he shouldn't underestimate his or Jane's ability. The four reached the petrol station. They divided two teams, Craig found some supplies in shop with Mark and David injected the petrol into barrels with Vince. Vince's radio suddenly began to output some sound. David heard it and asked Vince to listen to it. They knew the rest of the team had caught by some other people and headed back to save them quickly. The team finally caught the camp raiders and rescued their people successfully in Stricken (Episode 10). After one day, the team arrived at Bunker 08 and there were no people in the bunker. David and Mark opened the bunker's gate and numerous zombies came out. David was caught by one zombie. Fortunately, Rachel killed that zombie and saved David's life. David felt thankful about what Rachel did. The team had decided to keep moving to the next bunker. After 4 days of travelling, Rob and Zoey are severely injured by the C.C.R landmine while they were searching the area. Zoey died immediately and Rob was bleeding heavily after loosing an arm, David saw Rob missed an arm and thought he should be healed as fast as possible. David told Craig to give Rob to C.C.R for saving his life. Craig rejected David suggestion and fought to the C.C.R. They lost the battle because lacked ammo. Jane and Rachel were caught and Rob finally died from losing much blood. David felt upset about Rob's death. After the Rob's death, the team had planned to rescue Jane and Rachel. They attacked the C.C.R Cropford Base in Vendetta (Episode 12). After they cleared the area, Vince asked Mark to go to the laboratory with him while David and Craig were going to search the cells. David and Craig found the cell containing the girls. They couldn't find the true password to open the door. David used his hand to break the system, the door then opened. They saved the girls successfully. The survivors then left the C.C.R Cropford Base and found a house to live for the night. The next day, the survivors arrived at Bunker 03 and met Will. The survivors entered the bunker 03 and visited the place. In the evening, David, Craig, Vince came to the gym room and saw Will is practising. Will saw David and thought he was in very good shape. David responded him that his hobby was exercising before the apocalypse. Rachel saw David is using his injured hand to lift weights. Rachel felt mad about it and David didn't know what was going on with her. David felt the pain from his hand in Brothers (Episode 13), and could not find any of the other survivors to change his bandage, so he had to go to Rachel, of whom he had an argument with the previous day after extorting his hand when she had told him not to. David then entered her room and asked Rachel to bandage his hand again. They got talking and Rachel told David that it must've been difficult emotionally in prison if no one visited him. David said he had nothing and people didn't care about him, he felt upset and resented his past of his life. Rachel comforted him and asked David that people didn't treat him like this. David asked Rachel to keep his secret, Rachel promised him that she would. David was going to look for the materials to build barricades for the bunker with Ray, Shaun, Rachel and Jessica in Divided (Episode 14). When David and Shaun found the requirement of materials and brought it together, they started the noise because they were careless to drop the materials. The team killed all of the zombies and escaped to the bunker 03 successfully. In Eradication (Episode 15),David was one of the teammates in Alpha team, along with Will. He was ready to kill all of the zombies by using his M60. After Will threw his grenade, he opened his fire and assisted the other teammates in bunker 03.He discovered that the team couldn't kill the overwhelming zombies. He used his gun to shoot the engine of the truck. The truck then exploded and destroyed the zombies and the environment outside the bunker. David was lying down on the floor without consciousness. David then woke up and found that Mark was infected. He felt upset about what happened to Mark and he was killed by Craig. Will then asked David to come and declared David was the hero in this fight to all of the residents in bunker 03. David felt a little bit happy that people could start to care about him. In Retribution (Episode 16), he was intimidated and injured by Wesley (C.C.R Supreme Commander). He felt angry at what C.C.R did and wanted to join Will to take a revenge on them. He was ready to risk his life to get rid of C.C.R without any fear. To sum up, David is a kind person and he is now one of the most important people in the team. Personality David is much more of a follower than a leader. His lack of confidence in his intelligence makes him find it easier to follow other peoples orders and decisions which he is not very high up in authority as a member of The Survivors. He does however recognise that his physical ability is often unmatched and this makes him happy as he feels it is his only way that he is useful to the group but they would of course disagree. Although physically imposing, David does not like to partake in violence or get angry, due to this he is often seen as more level headed and compassionate than Vince and Craig in recent times. But he will of course fight if it means protecting members of the group. Also, he is a brave person who doesn't think or care about the bad consequences he will receive as long as does the task at hand most efficiently, such as when he broke the system to open the cell's door in Vendetta (Episode 12) with his bare hand. Appearance and Equipment David is a large orange stickman who is very muscular due to his years of almost non-stop exercise in prison. For a long time in the series he has worn a brown leather jacket, but will put it aside for the special ops armour found at the bunker when in combat. David is a brave person who kills zombie in front of the survivors in episode 11. David's weapon of choice is surely the MP5. Though he is currently using a C.C.R issued Stoner LMG, David is eager to get his hands on another MP5 as soon as possible. He got the other MP5 after living at Bunker 03 during the events of episode 14. Relationships Notable Quotes *"Come this way if you want to live!" - David told Craig and Frank to follow him and Zane if they want to live in Episode 1 (Unnamed) . *"Don't worry mate, we'll carry you." - David responds Rob that the team doesn't give up him and they are willing to carry him in Nightmare (Episode 11) . * "Nobody ever came to visit me, I just sat in there, rotting away like--" - David confiding in Rachel about how miserable his time in prison was, something he has not told anyone else, in Brothers (Episode 13). Kills * 465 Zombies (on screen) * 2 Bandits * Gary (Indirectly caused) * 3 unnamed Bunker 03 members (Indirectly caused) * 6 C.C.R Soldiers Trivia * He is the strongest character in the series, leaving the C.C.R Supreme Commander in second place. * David was the tallest character in series until the C.C.R Supreme Commander's appearance in Divided (Episode 14). * David's second name is 'Finley', as revealed in Origins (Episode 8) during his flashback. * He was originally going to be a very intelligent character. * He and Craig are the only characters from Episode 1 (Unnamed) that are still alive. * He as of Eradication (Episode 15) now has killed the most infected. Category:Characters Category:Civilians